Manipulating Evolution
by Anti-XYo
Summary: Wanda switches around everyone's powers. Insanity and attempted world domination occurs. Half'n'Half's first chapter fic.
1. Weakness

Manipulated Evolution  
  
Ch1: Weakness  
  
Hey folks! Welcome to my first ever fanfiction with chapters! Woot woot! (In case you didn't know...this is Half-N-Half.) As you all know...I don't own any of these characters....wait...aw man...no, I don't own any of them *cries* Anywho I really don't know if this whole switch powers thing could really happen cause I don't know if Wanda could really do something like that. But the all knowing Pro Fool said "Wanda can do what ever she wants to do" so she does. Hope you like it...on to the story!  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Kitty slammed her P.E. locker shut and grumbled as she walked out to the blacktop.  
  
"I, like, totally hate P.E.!" She yelled as the hot sun poured down on her and radiated heat back up from the asphalt. She spotted Todd standing alone and walked over to him. "Where's Lance?" She asked.  
  
"I dunno, yo." Todd answered.  
  
"Great." Kitty grumbled.  
  
"Today we'll be practicing sprints, so everyone to the track." Mr. Park, the P.E. teacher, told the class.  
  
"Aw man!" Todd yelled as he and Kitty walked to the track with their class, "I can't run!"  
  
"Me either." Kitty sighed.  
  
When they got to the track Mr. Park paired them off into running groups. Todd and Kitty were together. They sat and watched each group sprint until it was their turn.  
  
"Well, uh, like, good luck." Kitty said as she and Todd lined up on the track.  
  
They started running and four seconds into their sprint Todd tripped and fell. Kitty didn't see him and tripped over him. The class erupted with laughter.  
  
"Aw man! You guys are losers!" One of their classmates yelled.  
  
"Stupid mutants, you guys are weak!" Another guy laughed.  
  
"Ok, alright, calm down class, will the next pair come to the track?" Mr. Park called to the class.  
  
Tears streamed down Kitty's face as she walked over to the bleachers, and Todd hopped after her.  
  
"Sorry I made you trip, yo." Todd said trying to cheer Kitty up.  
  
"It's, like, not your fault." Kitty cried, burring her head in her hands.  
  
Lance came running over from the other side of the track.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Park, sorry I'm late, I was having locker trouble." Lance explained.   
  
"Alright, just take a seat on the bleachers." Mr. Park said pointing to where Kitty and Todd sat.  
  
Lance smiled and headed over to the bleachers. The smile, however, was soon wiped off his face in exchange for a look of concern when he saw that Kitty was crying. He ran up the bleachers and put his arm around her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
Kitty buried her face in his shirt and kept crying.  
  
"We were running sprints and I fell and Kitty tripped over me." Todd explained.  
  
Lance ran his fingers through Kitty's hair. "Are you hurt?" He asked.  
  
Kitty shook her head.  
  
"I don't think that's why she's cryin', yo." Todd started, "A bunch of peeps were makin' fun of us."  
  
Lance growled and the bleachers shook. Kitty put her head up and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Lance no! They'll, like, throw you out of school again!" She said, trying to calm him.  
  
Lance sighed and put his arms back around Kitty, who buried her head in his shirt again.  
  
"I don't like being made fun of." Kitty cried. "And now its not just because I'm bad at P.E., its because I'm a mutant."  
  
Lance sighed and ran his fingers through Kitty's hair again, "I know, they shouldn't make fun of you, or any of us." He kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you fell."  
  
"Which reminds me yo, " Todd looked up, "Why were you late?"  
  
Lance smiled, "I was putting a jock in his locker."  
  
"Awesome!" Todd laughed.  
  
Kitty giggled, but then tried to look serious, "Lance, you shouldn't do stuff like that. You could get in trouble."  
  
"I know, but he called me a mutie." Lance said.  
  
"At least they don't call you weak." Kitty sighed.  
  
"But your not weak." Lance said, comforting her.  
  
"In P.E. I am." Kitty mumbled.  
  
"Same here, yo." Todd sighed.  
  
"People shouldn't mae fun of you, they should fear you, you're a mutant!" Lance said.  
  
Kitty laughed, "Oh yeah, cause I'm, like, so scary! What am I gonna do, phase through someone?"  
  
Todd laughed but Lance gave him a look so he stopped.  
  
"Pietro's afraid of you." Lance smiled.  
  
"That's only cause I dyed his hair pink." Kitty pouted.  
  
Lance smiled and snuggled Kitty, "That'd make me afraid of you."  
  
Kitty giggled and kissed Lance.  
  
"Hey, what about me? How do I make people scared of me?" Todd asked as the bell rang.  
  
"Your slimy, that's scary!" Kitty laughed as the three of them walked toward the looker rooms.  
  
"Face it Lance, Kitty and I have no chance of scaring anyone, yo." Todd laughed.  
  
Lance smiled and hugged Kitty before she went into the girls locker room.  
  
"Sure you do, you just have to work at it."   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
"I wonder what it would be like to have someone else's powers." Lance thought out loud, as he and the rest of the Brotherhood sat in the livingroom watching tv.   
  
"Yeah, that would be awesome yo!" Todd said. "Then I wouldn't be weak anymore, I could be super powerful, like Magneto, or Apocalypse!"  
  
Wanda shook her head, "You need to be grateful of the power you have."  
  
"It'd be cool to have another power!" Freddy said, stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.  
  
"It'd be cool to have Lance's power, then I could be fast and shake the world!" Pietro laughed.  
  
"Uh Pietro, if you had my power you wouldn't be fast anymore." Lance said.  
  
"Sure I would, I'm Pietro!" Pietro exclaimed.  
  
"Na, you'd lose the fast part." Todd thought for a second, "I wouldn't mind having Pietro's power, then no one'd make fun of me in P.E. anymore!"  
  
"You need to respect your own powers!" Wanda growled.  
  
"It'd be so cool to have someone else's powers...sept Kitty's." Pietro laughed, ignoring Wanda.  
  
"Hey!" Lance yelled, "Kitty has a cool power!"  
  
"Nah, it sucks," Pietro teased.  
  
Wanda threw her hands up, "ENOUGH!" she screamed.  
  
Suddenly an odd sensation filled each of the boys, then it passed as quickly as it had come.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Lance asked.  
  
The others shrugged.  
  
"I'm goin' to bed, yo." Todd said as he headed up stairs.  
  
The others followed, except Wanda, who stood in the livingroom cackling.   
  
"Wait till they wake up!" She laughed.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 


	2. The Switch

Manipulating Evolution  
  
Chapter 2: The Switch   
  
Yippy! Two whole chapters! I'm on a role! Sorry it took a little bit to get this next chapter up; we just started a new semester at school so I had to adjust to my new classes before I could start writing fanfictions in them. (Yes, I write all of my stories at school, tee hee.) A note to those who may not know…I don't own any of these characters…but I wish I did! I hope you like this chapter…and the rest of the story! XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Lance woke up with a bad head ache so he went into the bathroom and took a pain reliever. When he walked back into the hall he saw Todd run out of Freddy's room.  
  
"Someone took Freddy and replaced him with a skinny guy!" Todd screamed.  
  
Lance shook his head and walked into Freddy's room.  
  
"What the?" Lance exclaimed as a skinny Freddy smiled at him. His pajamas were about ten sizes to big and were hanging off him like elephant skin.  
  
"I guess Weight Watchers finally worked!" Freddy said, holding his pajamas up.  
  
"Uh Freddy, I don't think it works like that." Lance said.  
  
Suddenly a bunch of objects in the room started floating around Freddy.  
  
"What?" Lance gasped, stepping out of a flying candy bar's path.  
  
"Gah, my head!" Freddy yelled as he fell to the ground grabbing his head with his hands.  
  
Lance turned to leave Freddy's room as Todd ran down the hall screaming.  
  
"Help! They're after me!" He yelped as a bunch of forks and spoons followed him.  
  
"What the heck is going on?!" Lance yelled.  
  
Pietro opened his door, "Could you keep it down?" He yelled.  
  
The three boys stopped talking and looked at Pietro.  
  
"AH! I said keep it down!" Pietro screamed, pulling his hands over his ears.  
  
"We ain't talkin' yo." Todd said, eyeing the forks and spoons that were now lying motionless on the floor.  
  
"Stop yelling!" Freddy yelled, putting his fingers in his ears.  
  
Wanda walked out of her room and smiled.  
  
"It'd be fun to have someone else's powers." She mimicked. "How do you like it?" She laughed.  
  
"What did you do?" Lance growled.  
  
Wanda cackled.  
  
"Tell me what you did!" Lance yelled as he attempted to send a tremor at Wanda. Instead an optic beam shot out of his eyes and blast a hole in the wall. Lance screamed and grabbed Wanda by her shirt collar. "What the heck did you do?!" He yelled.  
  
"I switched all your powers." Wanda said, pushing Lance away.  
  
"But why yo?" Todd asked.  
  
"Because you need to learn to respect the powers you were born with." Wanda said as she walked back into her room. "Have fun." She said as she shut her door.  
  
"Right, and this is supposed to help me how?" Lance sighed, "I'm stuck with Sumner's power, this sucks!"  
  
"Hey, maybe the Prof could help us." Todd suggested.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go!" Pietro said. He started to run be only got to the stairs before he stopped. "I'm slow!"  
  
"No kidding," Lance muttered, "Maybe I should drive us."  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
Things at the Xavier Institute weren't going normally either.   
  
"What is goin' on here?!" Rouge yelled as she phased through her door.   
  
"Rogue!" Kitty screamed, "You, like, stole my power without asking again!"   
  
"No ah didn't! I just woke up like this!" Rogue yelled back.   
  
"Give me back my power!" Kitty screamed as she grabbed Rogue's wrist.   
  
Rogue screamed and passed out.   
  
Kitty gasped and poked at Rogue's body, she phased through her. "Did I, like, do that?" She asked herself shakily.   
  
Scott came running down the hall. "I heard someone scream!" He panted when he reached Kitty. "Whoa, what happened?" He asked when he noticed Rogue passed out on the floor.   
  
"I, like, don't know, I just grabbed her wrist and then…" Kitty started when a loud scream came from Jean's room.   
  
Scott turned and ran back down the hall. "Jean, I heard you scream." He said as he opened her door. "Jean, are you…oh my gosh!"   
  
Jean was standing in front of the mirror with a sheet wrapped around her, and she was crying.   
  
"Wh…what happened?" Scott asked when he realized Jean had grown horizontally.   
  
"I don't know," The huge Jean cried, "When I woke up I was as big as Freddy!"   
  
"It's ok Jean," Scott said, trying to comfort her, "I still love you."   
  
Kitty walked by the room and gasped when she saw Jean; a second later the professor flew by in his wheelchair going at a Quicksilver speed.   
  
"Ahahahaha! I feel young again!" He laughed as he sped down the hall.   
  
"Gah!" Scott yelled, "Why is my head hurting so much?!"   
  
Suddenly the mansion started to shake violently.   
  
"Like, what is going on here?!" Kitty cried as she slid down the wall and onto the floor. XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 


	3. Oops, I Drained Them Again

Manipulating Evolution  
  
Chapter 3: Oops, I Drained Them Again  
  
Yey! I wrote this chapter during Advanced Composition and Geometry today! Woot woot! A little funny piece of information: today in Advanced Comp. we had to do a timed writing about a character of our choice…and I wrote about Lance! Tee hee hee hee!!! I hope you still like my story!   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
The Brotherhood boys showed up at the mansion accompanied by John and Remy. Kitty came down stairs wearing her long sleeved, pink, sweater, and Rogue's gloves. Lance ran up and grabbed her.   
  
"Kitty! The weirdest thing happened!" he panted. Then he sighed, "At least your normal," He leaned down kissed her, and fell to the floor unconscious.   
  
"Oh yeah, I, like, should have warned you." Kitty said. "AH!" She screamed, "LANCE IS IN MY HEAD!!!!!! Get-him-out, get-him-out!!!!!"   
  
Rogue walked passed her and shook her head. Remy smiled and walked over to her.   
  
"Allo Chere, wha' power di' jou…" Suddenly Wolverine claws shot out of his hands and into Rogue's stomach. Rogue gasped, then moved away, she had phased through his claws.   
  
"Well dat answers mah question." Remy laughed, "convenient, no?"  
  
"Where's Professor Xavier?!" John yelled, "I need him to fix me!"   
  
"Like, what's wrong with you?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Look!" John yelled, shooting ice out of his hands and freezing the stairs.   
  
"Looks like you've got Bobby's power." Rogue laughed.   
  
"Yeah, but, like, how did that happen?" Kitty asked.   
  
Lance was just coming to and he sat up, rubbing his head. "Wanda got mad at us last night and switched our powers. I guess it affected you guys too."   
  
Kitty helped Lance to his feet, careful not to let him touch her skin. "So I've got, like, Rogue's power and she has mine." She said.   
  
"Wait, then that means Scott has…" Lance started as the mansion shook, "My power." He frowned, "This sucks!"   
  
"Tell me about it," Kitty sighed as Lance put his arms around her, "I can't touch anyone."   
  
"Well, yeah you can, as long as you have long sleeves and gloves on." Lance said.   
  
"But I, like, can't kiss you."   
  
"Oh yeah, this really sucks." Lance frowned.   
  
"What are you complainin' about?!" John yelled, "You don't have ice shooting outta your hands!"   
  
"Yeah man, where's the Prof?" Todd asked as Lance's keys shot out of his pocket and into Todd's face.   
  
"Last time I saw him he was, like, wheeling around in his wheelchair at Pietro speed." Kitty answered.   
  
"Well Mon Ami, we should find him cause Remy don' tink dese two will last long." Remy said, pointing to Freddy and Pietro.   
  
Kitty giggled, when she noticed the skinny Freddy who now had random objects floating around him. "That, like, explains why Jean is so huge!" She laughed.   
  
"Come on, let's go find the Prof." Rogue said, gesturing for them to follow her.   
  
"So Jean's as big as Freddy?" Lance asked   
  
Kitty as they went in search of the Professor. Kitty nodded.   
  
"This I've gotta see!" Lance laughed.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
All the X-Men, the Brotherhood, Remy and John sat in Professor Xavier's office.   
  
"So let's go over who switched powers with whom." Xavier said, folding his hands on his desk. "Kitty and Rogue, Lance and Scott, Jean and Freddy, Me and Pietro, Todd and Magneto…" The Professor paused and chuckled.   
  
Remy nudged Rogue, "I would love to see Magneto hopping around like Toad!"   
  
The Professor continued, "Remy and Logan, John and Bobby, Kurt and Jamie, Tabitha and Amara, Ray and Roberto."   
  
"And we don't know about Ororo or Hank?" Scott asked.   
  
"No, I haven't heard form them since yesterday." Xavier answered.   
  
"So…can you fix us mate?" John asked.   
  
"No, I believe if Wanda did this, then she is the only one who can set it right." Xavier explained.   
  
"Ha!" Lance laughed, "She'll never change us back!"   
  
"I'll call and try to reason with her." Xavier said, picking up the phone.   
  
A very blue and very hairy Jamie teleported around the room, "Weeeeeeeeee! This is fun!" He laughed.   
  
Kurt, who looked like his image induced self with red hair, yelled as Jamie ran into him creating a bunch of Kurt clones. "I want my power back." He sighed.   
  
Kitty giggled and pointed at Kurt's hair. "You look like Mystique…sept not, like, blue."   
  
Xavier hung up the phone, "No one answered."   
  
"Great, now what are we supposed to do?" Scott asked.   
  
"I'll hurry over to the boarding house and see if she's there." Xavier said as he wheeled away.   
  
"I want my power back!" Pietro sobbed.   
  
Xavier sped back into the room, "Wanda's not there."   
  
"What?!" Pietro yelled, "Where the heck did she go?"   
  
"Can't you use Cerebro to find her?" Rogue asked.   
  
"There are two things wrong with that Rogue. One is that I no longer have the physic power to use it, and the second is Wanda has to be using her power for Cerebro to tack her." Xavier sighed, "I will train Freddy or Pietro to use Cerebro, in the meantime you will all have to manage with the power you have."   
  
"I don't fit in my clothes!" Jean sobbed.   
  
"You can borrow mine!" Freddy offered.   
  
"We're never getting changed back." Lance sighed as Kitty accidentally took Kurt's power and multiplied.   
  
"Whoops."  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Coming Soon: Kitty and Todd go crazy with their new powers….and some take over the world madness! Woot woot! 


	4. Witch Hunt

Manipulating Evolution  
  
Chapter 4: Witch Hunt  
  
I don't own any of the X-Men Evolution characters, but I do own the man walking his dog that appears for a second in this chapter…Woot! Woot! Sorry this chapter took longer to get up then the others, I was having a bit of writers block. ProFool and I are going to the mountains in search of Sabertooth for six days, but I'll try to write another chapter before that. Enjoy!   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
Xavier decided Pietro would be the easiest to mutant to train to use Cerebro because Freddy was a bit…slow; so while the two of them were busy the others set out to find Wanda on their own.   
  
"Come on Chere, Remy has Wolverine powers, Ah can track 'im." Remy said, taking Rogue's hand.   
  
Kitty, Lance, and Todd decided to search together so they followed Remy and Rogue. As they walked outside Kitty accidentally touch Remy with a bit of bare arm skin. Remy jumped at the shock but it didn't wipe him out.   
  
"Whoa, dat was weird." Remy said, rubbing his arm.   
  
Kitty grabbed her head, "Remy's-in-my-head!!!! Gah!!!" She suddenly stopped as her mouth dropped open, "Like, totally icksome!" She yelled at Remy, "Rogue, like, don't go with him! I know what he wants to do to you!"   
  
Everyone stopped and stared at Kitty.   
  
"Uh, come on Kitty, let's go look for Wanda so we can fix all this." Lance said, taking Kitty's arm.   
  
"Don't go with him Rogue!" Kitty yelled as Lance led her away from the Institute and Todd followed.   
  
Remy shook his head as he and Rogue walked off in the other direction.   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
Remy sniffed the air as he and Rogue walked down the street in downtown Bayville.   
  
"Wow, dis power is crazy! Ah can smell everythin'!" Remy exclaimed.   
  
"Have ya picked up Wanda's trail?" Rogue asked.   
  
"Not yet, Chere, dere's too many other scents." Remy said as they passed a man walking a dog. "Gah, didn' wanna smell dat!"   
  
Rogue shook her head, "Maybe we should look somewhere else."   
  
Tabitha and Amara walked passed and smiled.   
  
"Hey Rogue!" Tabitha waved, "Any luck yet?"   
  
Rogue shook her head.   
  
As Tabitha and Amara walked away Remy was overcome by the amount of perfume they were wearing and he fell over choking.   
  
"Ah….can't…breathe!" He yelled between coughs.   
  
Rogue sighed and dragged the hacking Cajun down the street.   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
On the other side of town Kitty, Lance, and Todd weren't having any luck either. Todd was having trouble controlling his new power whenever a car drove past and Kitty kept stealing Lance's power.   
  
Kitty knocked a tree over with the Scott vision she'd just stolen from Lance and giggled.   
  
"Kitty, why do you keep doing that?" Lance asked.   
  
"Cause it's, like, totally fun!" She smiled, "I don't know why Rogue is so depressed all the time, this power rocks!"   
  
"Yeah!" Todd exclaimed as he sent a lawnmower chasing after a chipmunk. "I'd like to see those jerks in P.E. call us weak now!"  
  
Kitty smiled, "You said it!"   
  
Lance stared in amazement at Kitty and Todd actually getting along. "Wait," He thought, "Kitty hasn't been stealing Todd's power…maybe she….nah"   
  
"You didn't, like, have any friends before you joined the Brotherhood?" Kitty asked Todd.   
  
"Nope."   
  
"I didn't have any friends before I, like, joined the X-Men." Kitty said, "Wow, I, like, never knew you and I had so much in common."   
  
Lance growled.   
  
"What's wrong Lance?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Nothing, I think I'm gonna go check on how Pietro's doing." Lance answered.   
  
"Um, ok. Will you meet up with us later?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Sure." Lance said as he walked off.   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
End of chapter 4. Why are Kitty and Todd suddenly getting along? Why is Lance suddenly jealous of Todd? And what does Remy want to do to Rogue? Dun dun dun! Guess you'll all have to wait and see! Coming Soon: Pietro learns to use Cerebro, and a group of our mutants find Magneto hopping around…tee hee hee! 


	5. Why Ith My Toung Stho Long?

Manipulating Evolution  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
I don't own any of these super awesome characters…and I am sad. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, ProFool and I went to Mammoth Mountain for a super fun snow filled President's Day weekend! Woot! Woot!   
  
A quick and funny anecdote for you all: While we were in Mammoth ProFool and I decided to go sledding as the snow was choice and ProFool was wearing this super awesome Wolverine looking snow suit. We found a really steep hill to sled down, so ProFool got on her little tiny orange sled and started down the hill. The next thing I knew, the little orange sled had stopped, but ProFool was still sliding! It was sooooooooo funny! She had these really cool Toad goggles on too, and she was screaming. It was awesome! I almost died, I was laughing so hard!   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
When Lance reached the Institute Pietro had already learned how to use Cerebro pretty well, and was practicing locating mutants in the area. Lance walked into the room and plopped down in a chair looking very depressed.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" Pietro asked, turning away from Cerebro.   
  
"I think Kitty likes Todd." Lance sighed.   
  
Pietro snorted, "Kit-Kat, like Todd? That's like an oxymoron!"   
  
"Yeah, but think about it," Lance said, "she's usually afraid of him, cause he has webbed toes and fingers, smells, and has a long tongue. But now without his normal mutation…"   
  
"He doesn't have any of that." Pietro filled in.   
  
Lance nodded.   
  
"Well, what makes you think that she likes him?" Pietro asked.   
  
"When we were out looking for Wanda they were talking together and Kitty kept taking my power, but she never took Todd's, and when I left they were discussing what they have in common." Lance stopped and looked like he was about to cry.   
  
"Wow…" Pietro said.   
  
"Man, you've gotta find your sister soon!" Lance exclaimed, standing up, "Cause if Todd gets his mutation back Kitty won't like him anymore!"   
  
Pietro sat thinking for a second, and then he shook his head, "No."   
  
"What?!" Lance yelled, "Why the heck not?!"   
  
"Think about it, if I get Wanda back here so we can talk to her she'll see Kitty, who suddenly likes Todd…so then what about Wanda? If Kitty can like Todd without his mutation then Wanda could too, and if both of them like Todd…you'll be minus a girl friend." Pietro explained.   
  
"Crap!" Lance yelled, "What if one of us finds her and talks her into switching us back before she sees Kitty and Todd?"   
  
"Yeah, but who could convince her to switch us back?" Pietro questioned.   
  
Lance smiled and ran out to his jeep.   
  
Pietro shook his head and went back to playing with Cerebro.   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
Lance drove up to Magneto's lair and ran inside. There he found Magneto sitting in a large chair holding his mouth shut.   
  
"Magneto! You need to help us!" Lance yelled, "Wanda switched our powers and you're the only one who can convince her to switch us back."   
  
"Why'd thee sthwith our powerths?" Magneto asked as his extra long toad tongue fell out of his mouth and wagged around.   
  
"Cause she got mad at us." Lance answered, trying not to laugh at Magneto's tongue.   
  
"Well, where ith Wanda?" Magneto asked.   
  
"Uh, well, we don't really know. She kinda left after she switched our powers and Xavier can't find her with Cerebro cause he and Pietro switched powers." Lance answered.   
  
"Darn her!" Magneto yelled as he hopped out of his chair.   
  
Lance snorted.   
  
"Well, I guesth you and I will hathe to find her." Magneto said as he hopped toward the door. "I can't thit around like thith. We'll hathe to go to the Inthtitute and sthee ith sthomeone can thind her."   
  
Lance's stomach hurt from keeping his laughter in, "Xavier's teaching Pietro to use Cerebro, so he might be able to find her for us."   
  
"Good, then let'sth get going." Magneto said as he hopped out the door.   
  
Lance held his breath to keep from laughing as he followed him out the door.   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
Todd and Kitty were wandering around the park still in search of Wanda. Earlier, on their way through downtown Bayville, the two had passed most of the other mutants and Kitty, for the fun of it, had stolen all of their powers.   
  
"You know what?" Kitty asked.   
  
"What?" Todd said, looking up from the rock he was kicking.   
  
"I, like, totally like this power, cause it's so…I dunno, powerful." Kitty said.   
  
"Yeah, I like mine too!" Todd said as he sent two bikes smashing into each other. "You know, with powers like these we could take over the world, yo!"   
  
"You know what, we, like, totally could!" Kitty laughed.   
  
"We could start with Bayville!" Todd smiled.   
  
Kitty grinned mischievously, "Yeah! No one will, like, call us weak now!"   
  
Todd knocked two kids from their bikes and him and Kitty grabbed them.   
  
"Let's do this, yo!" Todd laughed as the two of them rode off.   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
Remy and Rogue were walking on the other side of the park still in search of Wanda. Remy had made many attempts to hold Rogue's hand, but sadly he hadn't gotten a hold of it.   
  
"Have ya caught onto Wanda's sent yet?" Rogue asked.   
  
"Na, dis scent tracking ting is harder than it looks, Chere." Remy answered. He looked over at Rogue and smiled. "Ya have pretty eyes."   
  
Rogue blushed, "Ya really think so?"   
  
Remy nodded, took Rogue's hand, and pulled her toward him for a kiss. A second before their lips met John ran up to Remy, followed by Bobby.   
  
"Save me!" John yelled, "He wants to train me to use this freakish ice power!"   
  
Bobby rolled his eyes, "It's not that bad."   
  
"Maybe for you! You have my glorious power!" John yelled, as he grabbed Remy's coat collar, "Ya gotta find Wanda, mate! I'm goin' crazy!"   
  
"You were already crazy." Bobby mumbled.   
  
"What was that?" John asked.   
  
"Nothing, can I borrow your lighter?" Bobby asked.   
  
"NO!" John yelled.   
  
Rogue shook her head, "Ah hope the prof is having better luck trainin' Pietro!"  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 


	6. I Don' Wanna Shake Da World!

Manipulating Evolution  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sorry it took me a while to write this one. I had some writer's block. Guess what?! ProFool and I have a website! It's still under construction, but you can go see what we have so far if you want to! http://www.geocities.com/anti_xyo/index.html Enjoy!  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Lance and Magneto set out for the Institute in Lance's jeep because Magneto couldn't drive in his 'condition'.  
  
"Tho, Wanda sthwithched everyoneth's powerth?" Magneto asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Lance answered.  
  
"I didn't know sthe could do that." Magneto said.  
  
Lance shrugged and sighed as he turned a corner to find the street packed with traffic. "What the heck is this about?!" He yelled as he stopped the car, "This isn't moving!"  
  
Both Magneto and Lanced looked around for whatever was causing the traffic jam. Just then a car flew through the air and crashed into the sidewalk next to them.  
  
"Holly crap!" Lance screamed.  
  
"I think I'the thound our prwobwem." Magneto said, pointing ahead.  
  
Todd was flying above the street and Kitty was sitting on a stoplight.  
  
"I'm, like, so over this! Let's go do something else!" Kitty whined.  
  
"Just a few more, yo. I want them to know we're not weak." Todd said as he sent another car flying.  
  
"Let's just, like, find the guys who were making fun of us." Kitty said.  
  
Lance's mouth dropped, "I can't believe she's doing that…with Todd!"  
  
Magneto shook his head, "Thith needth to sthtop!"  
  
Kitty spotted Lance and smiled. She floated down from the stoplight to the car.  
  
"Hi Lance!" she smiled.  
  
"Hey," Lance said with a fake smile.  
  
"Where are you goin'?" Kitty asked.  
  
"The institute, Magneto's gonna help get Wanda to switch our powers back." Lance answered.  
  
"Todd can, like, give you a lift!" Kitty said, "Hey Todd!"  
  
"Yo?" Todd yelled.  
  
"Get these guys to the, like, institute." Kitty said, getting into Lance's jeep.  
  
Todd nodded and lifted the jeep up and started toward the institute.  
  
"So, what have you and Todd been up to?" Lance asked.  
  
"Oh, just, like, taking over Bayville." Kitty answered.   
  
Lance winced as his jeep just missed a building.  
  
"What, like, have you been up to?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I just went to get Magneto." Lance answered.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"We're here." Todd said letting the car down.  
  
Kitty got out of the car and waved to Lance. "Bye!" she turned to Todd, "Let's, like, go find those kids that made fun of us!"  
  
The two of them ran off as Lance and Magneto got out of the car.   
  
Lance frowned, "They're taking over Bayville without me!"  
  
Magneto shook his head and hopped into the institute with Lance following.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeee!" Xavier screamed as he flew down the stairs to meet the two of them.  
  
"Hullo Lance and Eric." He said smiling.  
  
"Hello Charleth, we need to sthee my sthon." Magneto said.  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" Xavier chuckled.  
  
"Where's Pietro?" Lance asked.  
  
"Oh, he's using Cerebro." Xavier said.  
  
"Thanth." Magneto said as he followed Lance.  
  
They found Pietro quietly sitting in front of Cerebro, humming.  
  
"My thon, ith thitting thtill?" Magneto asked in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, I think he got a bit of the Professor's brain in the switch." Lance laughed.  
  
Pietro turned around, "Oh good you're here, I've already found her."  
  
Magneto and Lance looked at the screen.  
  
"She's in New York City." Pietro said.  
  
"What's she doing there?!" Lance yelled.  
  
"Probawy twying to sthtay away fwom usth." Magneto said.  
  
"Let's go get her!" Lance said.  
  
He and Magneto were about to leave when the house started shaking.  
  
"What'th that?" Magneto asked.  
  
"Either Scott or Jean." Pietro answered.  
  
A second later Jean came running into the room wearing Freddy's overalls.   
  
"Did you find her?" She asked Pietro desperately.  
  
"Yeah, Magneto and Lance are about to go talk to her." Pietro answered.  
  
Magneto was staring, open mouthed with his tongue lolling out, at Jean's massive body, and Lance was laughing hysterically.   
  
Magneto fell over as the room started shaking more violently then before.  
  
"That would be Scott." Pietro said.  
  
"I can't stop it!" Scott yelled, running into the room, "Help me!"   
  
"Remember how I taught you to telepathically knock someone out?" Xavier asked Pietro.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Now would be a good time to do that." Xavier said.  
  
Pietro nodded and knocked Scott out.  
  
"Very good," Magneto said, "Now sthall we go?"  
  
Lance nodded and the two of them left.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Down in Bayville Park Rogue and Remy's search had been unsuccessful, but Remy's plan wasn't.  
  
Remy and Rogue were making out on a park bench.  
  
"Ah!" Rogue screamed, "Mah cell phone."  
  
Remy frowned as Rogue took her phone out of her pocket.  
  
"Hello?" Rouge said into her phone.  
  
"Pietro has located Wanda and Lance and Magneto went to get her. You and Remy can come back." Xavier said.  
  
"Ok, thanks." Rogue said before she hung up.  
  
"What was dat about?" Remy asked.  
  
"The Prof said that we could go back, Pietro found Wanda." Rogue said.  
  
Remy smiled and kissed Rogue, "Or we could stay here." He purred.  
  
Rogue blushed, then shook her head. "Nah, we should get back." She got up off the bench and started to walk away.  
  
Remy frowned and followed her.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 


	7. Back To Normal

Chapter 7: Back to Normal  
  
  
  
Sorry this chapter took me about a bazillion years to write, I was at winter camp with my church…so I wasn't home. I think this is the last chapter…cause it says the end at the end…which usually means it is in fact, the end. I hope you liked this story, if you didn't…I'm sorry, if you did, that's cool and I love you! If you want…or are really bored, you can go to our website…cause its kinda cool. Look for the web address in our profile, ProFool put it there. Thanks for reading!  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Lance pouted the whole way to New York City.  
  
"She's getting revenge without me!" He mumbled to himself, "Why does she like Todd!"  
  
Magneto shook his head and picked up his ringing cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, you guys are getting close," Pietro said, "Make a left turn at the next stop light and look for a diner."  
  
"Alright." Magneto nodded and hung up the phone. "Turn leftht at the next sthop light."  
  
Lance, still mumbling to himself, nodded and turned.  
  
They parked in front of the diner, walked inside, and found Wanda happily drinking a soda at the counter.  
  
She smiled when she saw them, "Hello father, hello Lance."   
  
"Wanda," Magneto said as he hopped up to the counter and sat down next to her. "You need to change our powerths back."  
  
Wanda smiled, "Are you not enjoying your new ones?"  
  
"Look at your father!" Lance yelled, "He can barely talk!"  
  
Wanda laughed, "Have you all come to respect the powers you were born with?"  
  
Lance and Magneto nodded.  
  
Wanda sighed, "Alright."  
  
An odd sensation filled Lance and Magneto.   
  
Lance set off a small tremor and smiled. "Shall we head back to Bayville?"  
  
Wanda and Magneto smiled and the three of them walked out to the jeep.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Back at the institute, Pietro and Freddy were psychically attacking each other in front of a sobbing Jean and an unconscious Scott.  
  
Suddenly an odd sensation filled each of them. Freddy's body expanded, tearing the clothes from his body. Jean, who had shrunk back to her normal size, screamed.  
  
"Uh, can I have my clothes back?" Freddy asked as he tried to cover himself.  
  
Jean, covering her eyes, nodded and headed to her room to change.  
  
In the X-Lounge Remy, who had been making out with Rogue, fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Rogue kicked Remy as he slowly gained back consciousness, "Sicko!" She yelled.  
  
"What did I do?" Remy asked as Rogue stormed off.  
  
Meanwhile in downtown Bayville, Todd and Kitty, who were getting revenge on the two guys who had made fun of them, suddenly got their old powers back.  
  
The guys realized that Kitty and Todd were back to their weak selves and started chasing after them.  
  
"Come back here muties!" One guy shouted.  
  
"Crap!" Todd screamed.  
  
"Run!" Kitty screamed.  
  
The two guys chased Kitty and Todd back the institute.  
  
"The gate won't open!" Kitty screamed, trying to get inside.  
  
"Save me!" Todd yelled, jumping into Kitty's arms.  
  
"Get off me you slimy Toad!" She screamed.  
  
Lance, who had just pulled up with Magneto and Wanda, smiled when he heard this. He stood up and sent a tremor at the guys who ran away terrified.  
  
Kitty ran to Lance and gave him a hug.  
  
Lance smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, "How was your day?"  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, "Good, until those, like, creeps chased us!" She took Lance's hand as they walked toward the institute, "Why didn't you come with us?"  
  
"Well, it was kinda weird cause you were being nice to Todd, I guess I got jealous." Lance answered.   
  
"Jealous?" Kitty giggled, "Did you think I liked him?!"  
  
Lance nodded sheepishly.  
  
"EWW!!!" Kitty screamed, "That's, like, so disgusting!!!"  
  
Lance smiled, "That's good to hear!"  
  
The two of them laughed as they passed John, who had just lit a tree on fire.  
  
"Glorious mates!" He smiled.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The End…I hope.  
  
(::hypnotizes you:: you will go to the Anti-XYo website, because it is fun and interesting, you will look at our profile, because that is where the address is….) ::Giggles:: 


End file.
